Digital rights management (DRM) interoperability can be an important issue when DRM-protected content and licenses are moved from one DRM system to another. Specifically, if DRM protections from one system to another are not compatible in terms of the protections they apply, or if DRM system compatibility is unknown, then content and associated licenses may not be able to be easily transferred to and/or consumed by another DRM system. This can be particularly problematic for an individual user who wishes to transfer licenses and content from one of their devices to another.